leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SomethingAbsorbate/Saphiria, The Manipulator of Dimensions
|date =Unreleased |health =30 |attack =10 |spells =85 |difficulty =85 |hp =430 (+80) |mana =250 (+45) |damage =53.8 (+2.9) |attackspeed =0.660 (+2.79%) |range =550 |armor =15 (+3.0) |magicresist =30 (0) |healthregen =8 (+0.8.625) |manaregen =7.5 (+0.75) |speed =300 |IP =7800 |RP =975 }}Saphiria, the Manipulator of Time and Space is a champion in League of Legends. Saphiria's Role Saphiria is a very powerful ranged mage. She specializes in disruption and CC, whilst providing very powerful damage in a team fight. She has very low speed and defensive properties, but she has the highest health and mana regen in the game. Although one might view this as a disadvantage, her skills say otherwise. Her skills may have very long cooldowns, but that's why you should get max CDR (40%) on her. She has fairly long range, and can fight from far distances, and has the tools to escape if necessary. Saphiria is valuable in team fights, as she has very good AoE disruption. She's a good AP-support bot lane, as she can provide long-range harass and cc for your carry. She's also an excellent mid-lane since she has good sustain, and she can engage with an enemy and come out unharmed with the passive. She works best against champions that utilize skillshots. Abilities Saphiria sends out a blast of spatial and temporal energy in a spiral. This slows and damages enemies, but enemies struck by the spatial blast will take increased damage, but lowered slow, whilst enemies struck by the temporal blast will have heightened slow, but reduced damage. This damages and passes through minions, but stops when it hits a champion. If both blasts haven't hit any champions by the end of the skillshot distance, they combine and implode, dealing damage, revealing fog of war, deal 150% damage and slow in a mediocre AoE. |leveling = |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Saphiria calls forth a ray of spatial energy from the sky. Enemies within the area are damaged and stunned for .5s. The spatial energy also collects in that area, slowly expanding, slowing and damaging all enemies in the area over 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=30 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Saphiria emits 2 waves of temporal energy that spiral around her, pushing away enemies that come in contact with a wave, slowing them, while increasing the speed of allies that come in contact with a wave. |slow/movespeed= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=450 }} Saphiria starts channeling her spatial powers on a target area for 5 seconds. During the channeling duration, she is immune to crowd control, and gains armor and magic resist. The area she is channeling upon is revealed after 1 second of channeling. During the second second, all enemies and allies are slowly pulled toward the center (escapable). During the third second of channeling, a barrier of time prevents all enemies and allies from escaping (cannot be flashed out of). During the 4th second, she starts to shrink the area, pushing enemies and allies toward the center. During the last second, she causes the dimension to implode, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area, and stunning them. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Category:Custom champions